Kick IPod Shuffle One-Shot Challenge
by storyxxfANTastic
Summary: A bunch of Kim and Jack one-shots from a shuffle on my ipod. First chapter now up.


**Hey guys! So I decided to an IPod shuffle one shot challenge! So here's the first one:**

Fall for You- Secondhand Serenade

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR SECONDHAND SERENADE**

Kim's POV:

Today I was happy. Jack and I have been getting along well and we've decided to be friends again since our breakup. We decided to hang out at my place and study for our history test.

**ZzZ**

"Hey Jack," I said as I opened the door

"Hey Kimmy," He said.

"Shutup you know I hate when you call me that."

"I know," He said a smirk on his face

_The best thing about tonight is we're not fighting,_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

We sat down and began studying. Of course we both already knew that material and there really was no need to study but just being in each other's presence was good for me. I knew it hurt him. I'd backed out of the relationship because I was afraid of losing him. But this time, I'm going to go all in. I'm going to give everything.

_But hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

We lost interest in the books and decided to watch a movie. I asked what he wanted to watch and he suggested one of Bobby's movies.

"We've watched all of them at least five times you know," I said.

"I know, but do you remember this one?" He said pulling out Nana was a Ninja 

"I do, that was the movie we were watching when you kissed me"

….

Jack smirked. "Listen Kim, I know you're afraid. I was too at first. Then you realize that you can't hide from your feelings forever. Now please, just tell me if you feel the same way I do about you. If you don't, then at least I can stop wasting my time loving a girl who doesn't love me back."

"Jack, I just don't know… "

Truth is I'm not sure how I feel about him. I mean I love him; I'm just not sure how much. We've been hurt so many times in the past that it's so hard to open yourself up to someone. The worst part about it is that even though you know you were never meant to be together you fall anyways because you think they may be different. **(1) **

"Kim, please. I'll never ever hurt you, I swear. I know you've been hurt before but I'm not like other guys. I don't belong to the group of "populars". I belong to you," He said handing me a small black rectangular box.

I looked at him.

"Open it," He said

Inside was a charm bracelet. Not like my own. On it was three charms. The first one on the left was of a sapphire carved into the shape of a hand. The right was an emerald. In the middle of the two was a heart, inside the hands of the gems.

"You hold my heart," He said.

With that I knew I loved him. I'm his forever.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a guy _**(3)**_ like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/secondhand_serenade/fall_for_ ]_

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a guy _**(4)**_ like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a guy _**(5)**_ like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a guy _**(6)**_ like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

**First one to guess what movie this is from gets a shoutout**

**2-6) I changed the word "girl" to "guy" to make it like Kim is saying it **

**Taadaa! First one-shot for Kick! Hope you like it. New chapter coming soon. **


End file.
